


You are not wearing this tonight

by orphan_account



Series: 3 words 1 ship [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are about to go on double date with Allison and Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not wearing this tonight

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on ao3 so I'm kinda nervous.
> 
> Not edited, every grammar error is mine. (sorry)

"You are not wearing this tonight."

"What? It’s completely fine!" Stiles said in furious voice for the third time in a row.

Lydia didn’t even blink before saying: “We are going on double date. Not some gypsy neon party. Dress over.” she pointed with her fresh nailed nails to Stiles’ wardrobe. The nail polish isn't dry yet so the red-head was pinned to sitting on her boyfriend chair.

"What is so wrong about this?" Stiles looked down at his outfit that was bright purple shirt and even brighter green pants. His batman socks  were not saving it.

"I told you. No gypsy neon party. Double date. With Scott and Ally. Here." Lydia stood up next to Stiles. "Take this horrible shirt off." She started undressing him.

"Do we have to go?" Stiles muffled when he couldn't see anything because of the fabric blinding him.

"Of course we have to go, they are awaiting us."

"Pretty sure they are making out somewhere in the woods totally forgetting about us." He said, bringing his hand to the lem of Lydia’s skirt. Leaning forward to kiss her she told: "Take that black t-shirt from second shelf. Waiting you in the car." The red-head pecked his boyfriend on cheek and turned to go outside.

Stiles smiled. “I’ll watch the Notebook with you if you call Allison we are not coming.”

Lydia stopped on her track before turning. “Do you know that we never really finish watching it because we end up having sex?”

"Oh yeah."


End file.
